Forever Near You
by Yorokobi Hearts
Summary: Sakura's a new student in a school in China, but after all, she is a girl, and even she can't stop love from ruining a perfectly good friendship. SS, a little SY & ET
1. New School, New Year, New Me

_SxS and ExT pairings_

Disclaimer: Hello, I don't think I'll ever be rich enough to own CCS.

Yorokobi Hearts: This is my first story, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

'Great. "A new school, a new year and a new you" she says. She's not the one attending this place anyway. How would she know?' Kinomoto Sakura grumbled repeatedly to herself. Due to her parents hectic and busy work schedule, her family had been moving across different countries to manage their time with their daughter. Sakura was happy enough to remain behind in Japan, but her mother insisted on her coming along to China with them, so eventually she got dragged along to a foreign country.

Standing along a bustling street, she kicked at a stray pebble as the bus screeched to a standstill before her. She heaved a heavy sigh as she paused for a moment before lifting a reluctant leg to step on to the bus.

"Would you hurry up already? Either you're lame or blind that you can't see there's a queue behind you." She whipped around to glare at the person that crass mouth belonged to, and stared at a well-muscled man that stood behind her. Her jade eyes widened at the sight of his unshaved stubble and yellowing teeth as he puffed on a cigarette in his right hand, still impatiently waiting for her to move.

Sakura mumbled an inaudible "Dui bu qi" and scurried up the bus. With a whoosh she let out the breath she was holding in and plopped herself onto a vacant seat near the window. The first day of school and she got chastised by some Chinese gangster for being slow. She tried to peer through the dirty glass panes and wished she was back home. Japan was always so neat and clean, so much so that these panes would have been sparkling clean, and people don't yell at you for stoning awhile.

"Wow, you really stone a lot." That voice, though somewhat sudden, was somehow gentle to her. She turned towards the speaker and saw a girl in the same uniform as hers, with dark hair and eyes, giving her an enigmatic look. "Sorry," Sakura said again, her head bowed in apology. She wasn't usually like this. She was always known for being headstrong and fearless in her old school, but the new atmosphere was a little daunting, and she still wasn't used to it all.

The girl let out a loud laugh, but her merriment was soft compared to the roar of the engine. "My name's Tomoyo," she beamed. "I hope we can be friends."

Friends. That seemed like the best word Sakura had heard this morning. Her cheeks flamed pink as she nodded in reply. Tomoyo sat next to her, and carried on the conversation, asking about her personality and favourites. Time seemed to stop for them, and by the time Sakura stepped off the bus and smiled awkwardly at a grinning Tomoyo sprinting towards the school gate, she knew that Tomoyo would be the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Tomoyo! Wait for me!" Sakura panted with her tongue lolling out. She wasn't good at sports, and even worse at running. Tomoyo glanced back and slowed for her.

Patting her new-found friend on the back, Tomoyo slowed down even more into a walk. Sakura apparently wasn't good at sports like she was, but she had a sense of connection between them that made her feel that Sakura would stand up for her anytime. Never mind if they were late; Sakura was her friend. Anyway, she could just say that Sakura got lost and she had found her and brought her to their class.

After a few quick sips from the water cooler, they rounded a bend and reached their classroom. "Play along," she whispered to Sakura as she opened the door.

"Lao shi, sorry we're late," Tomoyo announced to the class. "Sakura's new, and she got lost in the hallways." She gave Sakura a quick wink. Sakura caught on and gave a slightly hesitant nod, before hiding her face behind her long auburn hair. Just then, guffaws emitted from the back of the classroom.

"Hahaha! Tomoyo helping someone? I thought you could do better than that! Ahahahahahaha!"

Sakura peeked from between her strands of hair and spied the class clown, Eriol, still laughing like a madman. "Shut it you! Sakura's ... Stop laughing!" Tomoyo fumed.

"See, you're grabbing the hem of your skirt. You only do that when you're lying." Eriol grinned. Tomoyo's eyes were hate mad, but she turned away from the staring class, tears burning in her eyes, threatening to spill out. Sakura grabbed her friend's arm and gave Eriol her signature heart-stopping glare.

At that very moment Eriol ceased his laughter and became silent. "Sorry, that was a joke," he said, addressing Tomoyo. By this time Tomoyo had managed to calm down and was striding towards her seat, with Sakura in tow. Along the way, she gave Eriol a hard thump on the head. "I guess this can compensate. For the moment."

"Wow, first time anyone can actually stop you from laughing like that." Li Syaoran snickered. _Pin pon pin pon _"There's the bell. I suggest you take the opportunity to apologize to Tomoyo. And on the way, her friend as well. She seems mad too."

Eriol rose from his seat and shuffled up to the front of the room where Tomoyo was cleaning the blackboard. Picking up a piece of chalk from the box at the end, he scratched out, "Sorry. Really didn't mean it."on the board. As he stood to one side, Tomoyo came over and read his message. In one clean sweep she dusted it off, grabbed the chalk from his hand and drew a smile on the black surface. With that, she dropped the chalk back into his hand with a soft smile and rubbed out her message.

Sakura watched the sweet scene unfold before her eyes and gave a faint smile as Tomoyo left the room ahead of her. She didn't really care if her friend left without her, as long as Tomoyo was happy, she was happy. Rising from her chair and stretching with a loud yawn, she strolled out of the room, completely unaware that a pair of golden eyes were watching her from the back of the classroom.

"Kinomoto Sakura. I'll have to remember that name."

* * *

Life beyond wishes: That's the end of the first chapter. Whether you like it or not, please review and share your thoughts with us.

Yorokobi Hearts: Review and comment or flame or whatever. I take it as positive feedback to help me improve. Thank you!


	2. That Boy

'Tomoyo's still smiling so brightly. I guess Eriol's apology really settled everything." Sakura tailed a short distance behind a skipping Tomoyo, feeling glad for her friend.

School was finally over after a long tedious day of burying their noses in books, and the pair were walking to the school gate. "And I thought they would go easy on the homework since it's the first day of school." She huffed out loud. Tomoyo, not breaking out of her skip, swung around and fell in step with her bestie, giving her yet another of her wide grins.

"It'll get better in time to come. You're such a worrywart. If you want, maybe I could come over your place today to give you a hand with your work," she offered. Sakura gave a gleeful "Great, thanks" before Tomoyo ran off the opposite direction to greet some friends. Sakura continued strolling to the exit and stayed to the side to wait for Tomoyo to come back.

As she leant against the cold iron bars, she shook her head as she spotted a couple holding hands across the street, gazing lovingly into each others eyes.

"What? You don't believe in true love?" The voice was musical, but simply unrecognizable as Tomoyo's; the main reason being that it was preety deep. Sakura didn't turn around, but it was obvious it was a boy. Probably from her class, but telling from the Tomoyo-Eriol scene earlier in the day, she figured the guys in this school were bent on giving girls hell.

"Hey, I'm sure it's equally rude in Japan if you don't reply when someone's talking to you," the boy said. Sakura felt the colour rising in her cheeks and hid her behind her hair yet again, but she didn't look up either. "I guess you're still shy, after all, is only your first day. Hope you like it here."

Sakura heard the shuffling of feet slowly become more distant, and after awhile she tilted her head up in the direction of the sound, and saw his back profile; tan brown hair, tall build and his voice was so warm and kind. Even as he was walking away, she could hear his twinkling laugh echoing in her head as he chuckled at a joke his friend had just told him.

"…kura! Sakura! Are you alright? You look a little dazed. What are you looking at?" Tomoyo followed Sakura's dreamy gaze and found her staring at Syaoran. "What? Him? Come on, you're far too pretty for that flirt. He talks to any girl he thinks he can get, and he's broken many innocent girls' hearts. I really hope you won't be the next." She piped up, and began dragging Sakura away.

"Who's he?" She whispered, still staring at Syaoran's back. Tomoyo just heaved an enormous sigh and ignored Sakura's question, wondering what else could possibly happen to make things worse than they were now.

Sakura pushed the key into the keyhole and pulled the door open. No one was home, as usual. Mom and Dad were never there for her. No matter whether they were in Japan or anywhere around the world, Mom was never there to comfort her when she suffered from a broken heart, and Dad was never there to congratulate her when she scored straight As for her subjects.

Usually she'd have lunch alone, but today was special; Tomoyo was there with her. That single fact made her perk up, but there was another thing. That boy. Who was he? Tomoyo refused to tell her, and made it clear she had to find out for herself. Slidding her aching feet out of her school shoes, she trudged to the kitchen in her socked feet and crack two eggs into a frying pan to make a semi-large omelette.

"Sorry I don't have anything better. I haven't done any shopping recently." Tomoyo gave another one of her tinkling laughs. "It doesn't matter. I think it's a privilege I get to eat omelette rice. All I have back home is instant ramen," Getting out her pencil case, she seated herself at the dining table and started on her work. As Sakura fried the rice with onions, red peppers tomatoes and carrots, Tomoyo's mouth began to water. How long has it been since she last tasted homemade food?

At that point, Sakura strolled in with their meals, and set them on the table. Both eagerly wolfed down their food, and started on their assignments.

"Fuu…Done!" Homework aside, it was time for girl bonding. And what could be better than a shopping trip? Both girls changed into more comfortable clothing; Sakura loaned Tomoyo a matching blouse and skirt, along with a nice pair of black pumps.

Tomoyo began to tap her foot when Sakura didn't come out from her room for fifteen minutes. "Are you done yet?" She yelled at the closed door.

"Tada! How do I look?" Tomoyo's eyes nearly rolled on the floor. Sakura was wearing an ordinary shirt and skirt, but the way she tied her hair into two adorable ponytails, accompanied with a pair of cherry earrings and hairclip, made the look complete. "Kyaaa! Kawaii!" She squealed. Sakura gave her a 'thank you' hug and the pair went on their way.

Sifting through a rack of striped tops, Tomoyo thrust a couple of them into Sakura's arms and ushered her to the fitting rooms, ordering her to try them on. Sakura hesitantly complied and put on a spaghetti-strapped top, coupled with her skirt, and stepped out to get Tomoyo's opinion.

The only problem was, Tomoyo wasn't paying attention. She was chatting with Eriol, still dressed in his uniform, a short distance away. But they weren't alone. Standing there, staring directly at her was him. His amber eyes gazed at her, before a faint smile appeared on his perfect lips.

_Uh oh._

Yorokobi Hearts: Syaoran has spotted Sakura! Sorry, I know these 2 chapters are a little lacking in fluff, so if you want more, review and give me ideas please! Thank you! :)

* * *


	3. The OhMyGod Moment

'It's him! Oh my God, it's him.' Sakura's eyes darted between his golden eyes and a chatting Tomoyo. Apparently she still was unaware that her best friend was standing there all dressed and done, panicking over what to do. She decided to do the best thing at that point, and hid her flaming tomato-red cheeks with her hands and retreated back into the fitting room. Inside, she could have sworn she heard his oh-so-familiar and mesmerizing chuckle again, and gripped the hem of her mini-skirt in a Tomoyo-like way, blushing even harder than before.

"Okay, you can do this. After all, Mom and Dad always said I can manage their companies blindfolded if I wanted to. Breathe in, breathe out… Argh! Relax." Sakura whispered orders to her tense muscles. Slowly she felt the warm blush in her cheeks fade away, and she forced a smile at her reflection in the mirror of the fitting room before swinging open the door.

"Tomo… Oof!" Rubbing her painful nose, she stared at the wall she'd hit, only to find her nose only millimetres away from someone she didn't expect, right there, right now.

"Giving yourself a pep talk?" Syaoran grin widened as he saw her face gradually starting to colour again. She was gorgeous, her hair done up perfectly; even the messy strands seemed to belong there. Catching a whiff of her perfume, he unknowingly bent down a little and took another sniff from her neck. The smell of cherry blossoms. Just like her name.

Sakura froze, her shoulders tensed as she saw him bend down even closer. She stared at his tan hair as he opened his amber eyes and saw a flash of fear in those emerald orbs. Syaoran snapped up and coughed, apologizing for coming so close. Sakura shook her head and tilted her head down, her long locks hiding her haunted eyes and her pink face.

"Syaoran, what are you…Ooops. Um, sorry for interrupting your… um, together time," Eriol stammered, avoiding Syaoran's eyes, knowing that his best friend was probably really steamed right then. "Uh, Tomoyo! Sakura's done changing. You can take her back from Syao… Ow!" Rubbing his sore arm, Eriol glared at Syaoran, who was already walking away.

Eriol's glare softened as he turned back to Tomoyo. "Sorry," he half-laughed before he turned and went after Syaoran, who was quite a distance away by then.

Tomoyo whipped her head around. "Spill. Now." Her foot tapping rhythmically, arms folded across her chest and eyebrow raised in an 'I'm waiting' manner, she surveyed the girl standing in front of her. What happened to the tough Sakura that 'rescued' her from Eriol's mean jokes on the first day of school? That girl was now meek and gentle, and with her head bowed, her semi-tall frame shrunk considerably, making her seem more petite that she really was.

Shaking her head knowingly, she decided to let the poor traumatized girl change out before grilling her later. Waving her off, Tomoyo wandered some more around the store. Then she stopped. Right there, the perfect thing! "Excuse me, Miss," she addressed the salesgirl. "Do you have a size ten for this?"

* * *

If you were to walk through that shopping district right then, you would have noticed two girls, one a dark purple-haired brunette, the other with auburn hair, sitting in a small café slowly sipping coffee and watching the busy world go by. That girl over there, with jade-green eyes, would be looking calm as ever from afar, but scope a little closer and you'll see her eyes darting back and forth along the avenue, as if searching for someone.

"Stop looking for him already! He's not here and that's that." Tomoyo fumed. "I don't think he'll be coming back; especially after what Eriol said. Anyway, what's with you two, you guys were looking pretty sweet back there." Sakura rolled her eyes and set down her half-empty cup. Tomoyo the drama queen, as usual, making such a big fuss out of this.

"He just sniffed my perfume, alright? No big deal." Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Oh? So I guess you were hoping for that to happen?" She teased, eyebrows moving in a suggestive manner. Sakura's brow furrowed slightly, and she turned away from her.

"Not really," she whispered her voice soft. "I just felt that connection in his eyes, their warm glow…" Tomoyo took her last sip of bitter-sweet coffee from her cup and placed her free hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Alright, stop worrying. I'm sure he likes you too, I think. I don't think he's ever been so intimate with a girl when he first tries to hit on her. Take this as a good sign okay?"

Sakura didn't look up. 'She must be in Lala-Land with her Syaoran.' Tomoyo gave an exasperated sigh and started on her apple pie, picking up her dessert fork and piercing it through the crispy topping. She gave her friend a sideways glance, but she hadn't moved.

"Sakura?" At the sound of her name, the girl's head snapped up. Tomoyo gasped at her sudden movement. She'd tried to get her attention for quite some time now, and out of the blue someone else calls her name and she perks up.

Frozen in that position, Sakura's eyes gave away no emotion, and she still didn't move, but she intertwined her fingers together and half-laughed. "I-I must be dreaming," she stammered, unbelieving what she'd just heard. She shook her head and turned to face Tomoyo. "I think I'd better go home. I'm hearing voices."

Tomoyo gave a heavy exasperated sigh and pointed behind her. "I think he knows you."

"It's been quite a while since I last saw you, Sakura. It's me."

Sakura stared at Yukito, her eyes filled with mixed emotions. She was glad to see her ex-crush, who still made her blush until she looked as if she had a fever. But yet, she was confused as well. Why was Yukito here?

"I can still read you like a book." Yukito chuckled. "I moved here because my parents wanted a change of scene, so I suggested here, thinking I might be able to meet you."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully, finding this information quite plausible. "So, which school are you attending?" She coughed, trying to hide her crimson red face behind her hair. "I believe, the same as you," Yukito smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear, his electrifying fingers brushing her ear lobe for milliseconds before pulling away.

* * *

Tomoyo swore Sakura would have burst if she turned any redder. "Look, I used to have a crush on him, okay? USED to." Tomoyo was unforgiving in these confession things. 'Two really cute guys in one day. It can't get any better than this.'

* * *

Yorokobi Hearts: I apologize for the really late update. I got alot of things going on lately, and I'm updating this during my Exam Week. Please review! Also, It'll be good if you can give me suggestions on what you want in the story. :) Feel free to suggest! I'll try and squeeze them into my plot. XD


	4. Spring play

"Argh. Sometimes I wonder if they changed the calendar overnight or something. The weekend always seems to pass too fast. Maybe it's actually Sunday today…" Tomoyo sulked while waiting for Sakura to get her books from her locker. "Well, the good thing is," she continued. "I can see Eri… I mean, YOU can see Syaoran again, and your ex-crush should be starting today right?

Sakura gave a reluctant nod and smiled before heading to class. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. Glancing around for Tomoyo, she suddenly paused, and stared at the announcement board. 'Hm, they're starting a spring play this year.' She mused.

"_Oklahoma!_? Isn't that some corny old play?" Tomoyo said incredulously. "I watched their _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ last fall, and it wasn't all that good." She turned to Sakura. Uh oh. "You want to try out don't you?"

Sakura frowned. "I was in my old school's plays a few times. This can let me get to know more people if I get one of the better roles, if not the lead." Tugging Tomoyo by the arm, she dragged her back to class just before the bell rang.

* * *

"Sakura, you're wanted at the Principal's Office. Try and hurry back for class, okay?" Sighing tiredly, Sakura stood up from her seat and left the room. As she walked down the deserted hallway towards the office, she tried not to be too concerned. Maybe the Principal just needs an errand done.

"I'm quite sure you know him, since he asked for you to show him around." Mr. Lin informed her. "He just transferred over from Japan's Tomoeda High, just like you."

The familiar snow rabbit sat on a chair in front of the Principal's desk, giving her a heart-stopping smile. "When's our next class?"

"Uh, actually class started about five minutes ago, but I'm sure Mr. Lin won't mind if I show you around now when everyone's in class."

* * *

_Where's Sakura?_ Tomoyo stared at the piece of notebook paper and glanced about, spotting Eriol, who gave her a tiny wave and nodded. Feeling a little defensive, she wrote back, _Why do you need to know?_

'_Cause Syaoran wants to know! _Was the reply. Tomoyo shrugged and shook her head. She didn't know either. Sitting in her chair, she fidgeted while she struggled to listen to that old man droning on about protozoans.

Where _was_ Sakura anyway?

* * *

"This is the cafeteria, behind is the classroom wings. Just two floors up is the gym." Sakura showed Yukito around, a little uneasy about being alone with him.

"I think we'd better head back to class," she said, starting to walk away. "All those in the same year have the same classes."

Yukito didn't take long to catch up though. Each step of his was equal to two of hers. They made it back to class in silence, listening to each other's footsteps tapping on the tiled floor. Deciding to break the ice, Sakura stopped. Yukito stopped as well, staring into her moss green eyes. "There's auditions for the spring play today," she half-shouted. "Do you want to try out with me?"

Yukito blinked at her, before giving her a wink and a thumbs-up.

* * *

"The principal asked you to show him around? Why didn't he ask me? I'm more familiar with the compound." Tomoyo was at it again. Another questionnaire session.

"I TOLD you, he wanted me to show him around. NOT the principal. Anyway, he seems to  
have fit in properly with the rest of the class." Sakura repeated herself. Can anyone even manage to quieten this girl?

It was lunch period already, and she was sitting with Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika, her new friends. Stabbing her salad with a plastic fork, she added more mayonnaise and chopped nuts to the bowl of greens before shoveling a forkful into her mouth.

"Hey, what do you guys think of Yukito?" Naoko whispered. Sakura nearly choked on her lettuce. Naoko glanced about the cafeteria, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. "He's cute isn't he? I think he's comparable with Syaoran and Eriol." Rika added, giggling.

"Don't you already have Terada, Rika? It'll be bad if you flirt." Chiharu teased, laughing as she saw her friend colour.

"Shush! Here he comes!" Tomoyo warned. 'For Sakura.' She added to herself.

"Sakura, when are tryouts?" Yukito asked, patting her head as he sat down. Tomoyo could have sworn she saw Syaoran frown from the next table. "After school in the auditorium," she replied, smoothing down her hair. "Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Tomoyo are all coming along."

* * *

The day passed though like a sumer breeze, what with all the gossip about Yukito and what not. When the bell rang, they rushed through lunch before walking toward the auditorium. "Wow. It seems like everyone's trying out for the play." Tomoyo commented.

"Yeah, usually drama tryouts aren't this well attended. Hopefully I'd get a good part." Rika worried.

Taking the row of seats in the back, they spot Syaoran, Eriol and Yukito sitting together.

"There he is! And with Syaoran and Eriol at that! The Three Musketeers," Naoko swooned. "One for each of us, counting that Rika and Chiharu have Terada and Yamazaki."

"We have something different in mind for the spring play," begins Mr. Roberts, the English Drama teacher. "Ms. Mizuki wants to partner with me to put on a musical." Simultaneous groans erupted from the auditorium, including the five girls sitting at the back.

"Don't chicken out. I think we can make it a lot of fun." Ms. Mizuki said as she took the microphone from Mr. Roberts. Somehow she manages to convince the audience a musical wasn't a totally lame idea.

"But isn't _Oklahoma!_ some corny old movie they made about a hundred years ago?" Tomoyo asked, raising her hand.

"Don't be too quick to judge," said Ms. Mizuki. "It's actually got a lot about relationships."

This makes everyone giggle and laugh, and Ms. Mizuki looks slightly embarrassed.

Mr. Roberts hands out the audition scripts and everyone breaks up into small groups to practice as Ms. Mizuki announces that those trying out for speaking parts have forty minutes to rehearse their lines before tryouts officially begin. She explains who the main characters are, and Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko decide to try for Laurey Williams, the girl's romantic lead.

When tryouts began, Sakura cringed as Naoko hit a sour note as she sang her part, and then Chiharu forgot her lines. Then suddenly it was her turn. She stepped unto the stage, and playing opposite her, as the main guy's lead, Curly, was Eriol. That made her feel more comfortable, since Eriol was a classmate. After the song, she realized it wasn't really all that horrible, and some students even clap.

"My voice probably needs some work," she said apologetically to Ms. Mizuki.

"That was pretty good," she assured Sakura, giving her a smile.

Then Eriol sings, and Sakura is stunned. She didn't know Eriol could sing. Then it was Tomoyo's turn, and she was obviously nervous. Especially since Eriol was still playing Curly to accompany her. Sakura gave her a thumbs-up and cheered. Hopefully Tomoyo would do well.

To her total amazement, Tomoyo not only does her lines perfectly _and _believably, but she also had a fantastic singing voice. The whole auditorium got really quiet while she was onstage, and then everyone applauded when she finished.

"Well, well," said Mr. Roberts as he walked up to her. "That was a pretty good performance, considering you've never been in drama class or the choir before." Soon everyone was congratulating her, giving her hugs and slaps on the back, sure that she would get the lead. Tomoyo blushed, politely thanking them for all their support.

She blushed even more when Eriol came up and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, which he got scolded for by some jealous guys who were already chasing him around the auditorium.

Sakura grinned. Tomoyo really was popular. But now since she'd be sure to get the lead role, Sakura was a little jealous. Now she'd have to settle for a smaller part. Oh well. Tomoyo was her friend, and she was truly glad for her. She'd just try out for another role next practice.

* * *

Yorokobi Hearts: Whew! I rushed this out in time. Review and comment please! I'm still looking for suggestions. Syaoran will appear again in the next chapter, but he won't play a very big part until later. Sorry for those who wanted a little more SyaoranXSakura. I promise I'll make it happen if you review!


	5. The GreenEyed Monster

"Sakura! Are you going for tryouts again today?" Yukito called from across the classroom, smiling.

"Guess I am now," Sakura beamed back. Her mother always commented that she was resilient, kind of like Teflon, the way some things just slid off her sometimes. So at the end of the day, the group went to the play auditions once more, including Syaoran, who didn't really try out yesterday.

But after a while, Sakura started to feel discouraged again, wondering why she'd even bothered in the first place. She watched Tomoyo onstage, practicing her lines with Yukito and Eriol, when she started to become a little unglued. 'Tomoyo totally owns the show,' she sulked, getting jealous all over again. Finally, Sakura took a seat in the back and just sat there, wondering how Yukito convinced her to come today.

"So, how's it going, Sakura?"

She turned to see Syaoran Li slipping into the seat next to her. Trying to smile, she asked, "Hey, so you really want try out? You don't look like the type that likes to act or sing." Syaoran shrugged. "Just thought I'd try for one of the singing roles, just for fun."

Sakura nodded and tried to look interested. It sort of amused her to think that Syaoran took the time to talk to her. There were always plenty of other girls vying for his attention. "Sakura," Syaoran began, sounding a little hesitant. "It's probably none of my business, but I think you should try out for another part. I've been watching the auditions and I really think you'd make a great Ado Annie."

"Ado Annie?" Like what was that?

"I heard Mr. Roberts say it's the second best role for girls, and she's slightly comedic. Ms. Mizuki also said whoever plays the part doesn't even have to sing that well."

"Thanks a lot."

Syaoran grinned and handed her a new script. "Hey, chin up. You weren't that bad. Take a look. I bet you'd be perfect."

Sakura flipped through the script, and figured, maybe this Ado Annie chick might be fun. She let Mr. Roberts know she would be trying for the part, and soon got invited onstage once more to audition for Ado Annie. To her relief, she actually managed to get a couple of good laughs with her lines before sitting back down, feeling certain she could have done better. But then again, she decided she didn't really care how it turned out. Maybe she could paint the scenery and help with costumes.

"We'll post a list on the notice board tomorrow and start practice," Mr. Roberts promised as every one began clearing out of the auditorium.

* * *

"I'm definitely sure you got the lead," Sakura affirmed. "You were totally amazing!" Tomoyo just shrugged as she pushed open the auditorium door. "Oh, I don't know. My singing isn't as good as the choir members'. They always hit the note right!" She turned and looked at Sakura, eyes apologetic. "You're not mad at me are you?"

Sakura shook her head firmly. "I'm not making stuff up. You're really good. Now I'm hoping I'll get the part of Ado Annie. She sounds like a real character."

"Sure you will! You were totally great as Ado. All the best for tomorrow!"

* * *

By the end of the week, Sakura decided that maybe Ms. Mizuki's idea of doing a musical wasn't really all that bad. It was already way more fun with other students around. It felt like a non-stop party. Though the singing and dancing made the musical harder, it as turning out to b more fun that anyone thought.

As expected, Tomoyo was cast as Laurey Williams, the sweet golden-haired farm girl. And of course, Eriol was Curly, the true-blue hero. Sakura did a little Victory Dance, happy to be playing Ado Annie, a silly sort of girl who chases after anything in pants. But the amazing and unexpected thing was that her main love interest was being played by none other than Yukito! That earned Sakura a few cold glares throughout the day, but Tomoto cheered her up. "At least you got the part you wanted. And you can make Syaoran jealous since you and Yukito have kissing scenes!"

It was rather ironic that Syaoran ended up being cast as this Persian peddler, who's also supposed to be one of Sakura's love interests, since he was the one who talked her into auditioning for Ado Annie, not to mention they had some kissing scenes as well.

Ms. Mizuki was right about the "relationships"--there really was a lot of romance and kissing going on in this play. At least in the dance scenes, which they were starting with first.

Tomoyo and Sakura borrowed the _Oklahoma! _movie and watched it a couple of times over the weekend. It was pretty corny, but it was kind of funny too. But what's even funnier, not to mention weird, was that many of the actors and actresses in the cast seem to be pairing off already. It was like they were really getting swept away by the whole romance thing.

Sakura had already rehearsed one kissing dance scene with Yukito, and she thought she saw stars. Or was it the stage lights? "I nearly forgot my lines, but i made a good recovery," she said, sighing in a mixture of relief and adoration. Tomoyo just rolled her eyes and got ready for her next scene.

* * *

They were doing the same scene again the next day, and Tomoyo ordered Sakura to brush her teeth and apply lip gloss before practice began. Mr. Roberts instructed them on how to give fake screen kisses, where they actually didn't touch lips, but no one seemed to care. Except for Rika, who believed that she should only kiss her boyfriend, Terada, who wasn't even in the play. 'Sheesh. She's just playing old Aunt Eller. She won't be doing any kissing anyway,' Tomoyo huffed.

Soon everyone split up and were either working on their lines or preparing backstage.

Sakura and Yukito sat on a big wooden crate off in the side wings of the stage, waiting for their cue. As she swung her legs back and forth, Sakura glanced at him as she tried to look uninterested. "So, Yukito, do you think you'll be going back to Japan anytime soon?"

Yukito turned to look at her again, kind of curious, like he's trying to figure out why she was asking him this. But instead he took her hand and slowly shook his head. "I sure hope not."

Sakura bent down her head and gave a soft smile as they intertwined their fingers together, feeling warm hand hold hers.

They turned their attention back to the stage, where Tomoyo and Eriol were being taught a tricky dance step by one of the dance team members. They were laughing a lot and having a pretty good time, even though Eriol kept stepping on Tomoyo's feet.

"Are you going with anyone, Sakura?"

She turned back to Yukito, trying not to look surprised by his question. "N-no," she stammered, a little embarrassed.

"Why not?"

"Just waiting for the right guy, I guess."

Suddenly it's time for their next scene, and they head for the stage. Yukito slipped his arm around Sakura's waist and they bumbled along to the music, since they were meant to be clumsy and funny anyway. At the end of the dance was their kiss scene, and some of the cast whistled and cheered as Yukito gave Sakura a long deep kiss.

"All right, all right," Mr. Roberts said in a loud voice. "I think you people are getting too carried away with you kissing scenes."

Some of the students made complaining noises while some just laughed, but Mr. Roberts was already calling out the next scene. Sakura felt her cheeks glow crimson as Yukito took her by the hand and led her off the stage.

"Come on," he smiled, pulling her behind some old sets, bringing her closer to him. "I think Mr. Roberts is all wrong," Yukito whispered, running a hand through Sakura's hair. "I think we need to practice that kissing scene one more time."

Sakura closed her eyes, and was instantly swept away by a long passionate kiss, much better than the one on stage earlier. They stayed back there a while longer, "rehearsing" a bit more. Until they heard Ms. Mizuki calling everyone out for the group dance scene.

Feeling kind of flushed and embarrassed, Sakura emerged, with Yukito following right behind her. Telling by the looks and sniggers from the cast, most of them knew exactly what they'd been up to.

* * *

"Syaoran was really jealous," Tomoyo confirmed. "He's probably mad that Yukito was keping you all to himself."

Sakura half-laughed. "How do you know?"

"Eriol said he heard him grumble about you two while you guys were behind," Tomoyo stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway, your next practice scene is with Syaoran this time, so maybe he'll find it more fair or somethig." Suspiciously, she turns to Sakura.

"You still like him, right?"

Sakura gave her a small hesitant nod in reply, cheeks flaring a dark pink as she walked towards the exit.


	6. It's A Date

By Monday, Sakura felt like she'd been elevated a couple of rungs on the social ladder. Yukito was being really sweet, walking her to class even when his pals were waiting for him somewhere else, and giving her his individual pizza when they ran out in the cafeteria.

"Wow, this guy is really…"

"The best!" Sakura interrupted Tomoyo, giving her a dreamy smile. Rolling her amethyst eyes and shaking her head, Tomoyo just flicked Sakura on the forehead with a cheeky grin before heading for play practice.

* * *

They were still doing dance scenes, since it was a musical. Most of the scenes either had dancing or singing, or both. Yukito wasn't needed much in these few scenes, so he mostly just sat in the back and observed the whole practice. Ms. Mizuki was supervising Syaoran and Sakura, who were doing a sort of slow dance for a romance scene (not as if there were few in this play).

Syaoran had his arm slipped around Sakura's waist, his tan hair sweeping into his amber eyes. Sakura's cheeks began to colour; she'd never seen him up so close before, and he looked kind of dashing like that. Through the strands of brown hair, he gazed into her eyes as he bent down a little closer. "Sakura…"

As Syaoran whispered her name, Sakura felt as if all her breath was sucked out of her as she tiptoed for the kissing scene and calmly shut her eyes when… a strap on one of her dancing slippers snapped. That wasn't too bad.

But Syaoran stepped on it, and she tripped and fell backwards, arms flailing as she tried in vain to regain her balance. Sakura shut her eyes tight and braced herself for impact, but she never reached the wooden floorboards. Syaoran had caught her. And it was in those kind of ballroom dance-style dips, his arm wrapped securely around her and his other hand halding on to her wrist for extra support.

"You ok?" Syaoran asked worriedly, pulling her up from her half-fallen angle.

"Yeah, thanks," Sakura breathed as she smoothed out her crumpled pants, dusting herself off.

"Anytime," he laughed, the deep chuckles warming her heart as they just stood there on the stage, gazing into each others' eyes, not noticing everyone staring and the muffled giggles from backstage.

"Sakura! You're not hurt are you?" Turning at the sound of her name, she saw Yukito clambering onto the stage and racing towards them, his eyes wide with panic.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured, feeling a little awkward as Syaoran stood next to her. Yukito stopped in front of them, studying Syaoran for a moment, almost like he wanted to know what he was thinking, but if he did, he didn't ask. Instead her slipped his arm around Sakura in a slightly possessive move, and to her surprise, she felt the urge to pull away from him, but she didn't. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tomoyo backstage, grinning, before she headed off to prepare for her next scene.

* * *

"I saw that," Tomoy said as they made their way to the school gate. "I could tell there were lightning bolts shooting from their eyes at each other or something." Nudging Sakura, she let out a low whistle. "You're really popular with the guys."

Sakura gave her a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Oh, shush."

"Just jerking your chain, Sakura. " Tomoyo laughed.

"Sa-sakura! Wait!" She nearly made a run for it, but Tomoyo grabbed her and gave her the evil eye. "You're not getting away from this one." She hissed, her eyes glinting. Sakura let out a groan as she ceased her escape, hearing Syaoran's calls.

"H-hey," he was huffing and panting wildly, his tan strands of hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. "You Go-going to the game on S-sunday?"

Resisting the urge to scream in ecstacy, Sakiura shrugged, like she wasn't really sure, although she was planning to go with Tomoyo anyway. "Well, you want to go with me?" His breathing was more stable by then, and he _was_ standing pretty close, his golden eyes boring into her moss-green orbs. 'He has very nice lips,' she noted, observing his face. He looked really cool even with sweat beading his forehead.

"Sakura?" Argh. She'd stared at him too long. Hearing Tomoyo giggle, she jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow, before giving Syaoran a genuine smile. "Sure, Syaoran. That sounds great."

He looked relieved, and Sakura wondered if he really thought she would turn him down. 'Yeah, you bet!' She gave him directions to her house and when he left with a wave goodbye, coupled with a heart-warming grin, she felt nearly ready to melt into a puddle.

"Told you he had a nice smile." Tomoyo stated, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow. "I can't believe it! Syaoran actually asked me out!" Sakura gushed.

"Yeah, he's cute. Uh, I can't help you prepare on Sunday because..."

Sakura snickered. "Hot date with the play's lead?"

She didn't need any reply, because Tomoyo had turned cherry-red.

* * *

"He is such a gentleman, Tomoyo! He's the kind of guy who opens the door for you and treats you like somethhing special. So cool!"

Sakura was practically squealing. They were already at the game, and it was during half-time performance.

Sakura was wearing a great new pair of jeans that looked totally awesome. She'd taken her time gettting dressed back home. Her mother had even said that she couldn't figure out how it took her so long to get dressed when all she was wearing was jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket, but she just didn't get it. The shirt had to look just right- not too long, not too short- and it needed to fit just so. Then there was picking out the perfect belt and deciding shoes looked the best. But after a couple of hours & a totally ransacked closet, she finally got it right.

When Syaoran came to pick her up, Sakura could tell that not only Syaoran but some of her friends were glancing at her like she was looking good. Huge relief for her. She had been afraid of showing up like a dog on her very first date with the school's coolest guy. Even so, she felt a bit self-conscious as she walked across the gym floor with Syaoran. That was mostly due to the fact that they were like the latest _news_.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a subtle thumbs-up as they walked past her. Sakura had asked her_ not_ to tell anyone, and being a trustworthy friend, she didn't. She could tell Tomoyo didn't leak anything by the expressions of shock. One of the cheerleaders even dropped her pom-pom. Syaoran found a good seat, and they sat down and started visiting friends seated else where as well as each other.

Sakura was relieved that Syaoran wasn't one of those kind of guys who brings his girlfriend to a game then just leaves her on her own until it's over. She'd seen some guys do that before, with the poor girl left moping there.

"What's up with you & Syaoran?" Chiharu asked, her eyes wide with surprise. Sakura continued to watch the dance team flitter & spring across the gym floor before replying. "We came to the game together." "So you are a couple then?"

Sakura just shrugged nonchalantly and then waved at Tomoyo and hurried over as if she had something important to tell her. "Chiharu is totally baffled," Tomoyo confirmed. "It's like she just can't believe it."

Sakura rolled her eyes, her mascaraed eyelashes catching the bright glare of the gym lights above. "Like he's too good for me?" "Oh, I don't think that's it." Tomoyo mused as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Or maybe she wished she'd gotten to him first, since she's temporarily out of boyfriend."

"Well, knowning Chiharu, along with her gorgeous hair, great fashion sense and figure, that won't last long. But tell me, how is it going? Still hard for him?"

Sakura nodded eagerly, her auburn hair bobbing with each nod. " He's so nice, Tomoyo! Right now, he's out there getting me a coke, and you know how long those lines are during half time."

"Yeah, I've always thought Syaoran was cool," Tomoyo smiled, "I am so happy for you!" Then Syaoran returned with Sakura's drink and they resumed their spots on the bleachers.

'Gosh, I am _really _on the top of the world.'

* * *

The game seemed to literally fly by, and Sakura had a great time with Syaoran, and she didn't even feel too bad when their school team lost, but she did put on the obligatory act. Or maybe she did feel sort of sad, since the game was over and her date with Syaoran would soon come to an end. But then, as they were heading to his car, he invited her to go to Chevy's with him. Sakura smiled and said a bashful 'yes'. Why would she want this date to end?

Chevy's was this new fifties-style restaurant downtown and it's partly owned by the school's basketball coach, Mr Chew. From what Tomoyo told her, the coach had talked a lot of his players into hanging out there pretty often. It's kind of funky with all its fifties memorabilia, and sometimes you feel like you should be wearing one of those skirts with a poodle on it, but it's better than nothing. As Sakura stepped through the glass doors, she felt totally as Syaoran took her by the hand and led her to a couple table in a far, quiet corner.

"Order anything you want," he smiled as Sakura took the menu from his hand.

"I don't think I'll order anything too heavy. A strawberry milkshake will suffice," Sakura said as she took off her jacket and hung it over the back of her chair. There was quite a number of students on the dance floor, and the room was getting hot and noisy.

Syaoran flashed her a cheery even-toothed smile and called for a waiter to place their order. As he took down their order, Sakura tried n vain to suppress a loud giggle. The waiter's shirt front was frilly, and she found it amusing that the restaurant owner had this kind of uniform for the employees. When the waiter left, looking rather flustered, both of them broke out into peals of laughter , chuckling and laughing until their sides hurt.

"Gosh, it cracks me up every time! And I come here pretty often," Syaoran snickered as he wiped away a tear from his eye. "I kind of pity him," Sakura said, holding her chin in her hand as she rested her elbow on the table. "It must take a lot of courage just to put it on."

"Yeah. Oh, your shake is here."

Sakura looked up to see a waitress placing the cold, glass cup onto the polished tabletop. "Wow. Your maid uniform looks pretty nice," she exclaimed sincerely, admiring the girl's lacy apron and headpiece, along with her matching black skirt and blouse.

"Thanks," she beamed as Syaoran handed her a five-dollar note. "It's a lot better than what the guys have to wear." She walked away to the counter and passed Syaoran his change before heading off to serve another table.

Sakura poked her red-and-white straw into her cup of pink froth and took a tentative sip, smiling a little as she felt the cold strawberry-flavoured liquid fill her mouth and tickle her taste buds before sliding down her parched throat. "Taste good?" Syaoran asked, oting her pleased expression.

Sakura gave him a thumbs-up as she continued to sip her drink. "Yeah, it's really good. I wish I could make as nice ones back home."

There were still a few groups of students in the room, but for a few seconds it felt like it was just the two of them, enjoying each others' company in their own world, staring into each others' eyes.

"Can I try?" Syaoran asked, pointing to her milkshake. Sakura gave him a small nod and slid the glass across the table towards him.

"Urgh. Too sweet for me," Syaoran coughed, shuddering as he swallowed the gulp of milkshake Sakura laughed out loud and handed him a tissue. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Want to go?" Syaoran jerked his head towards the direction of the door.

They stood up and headed outside, deciding to go for a short stroll along the street before heading for the car. Syaoran held on to Sakura's hand as they stopped outside a gift store. As they peered through the foggy glass, they saw a Valentine's Day display of two ice-skating bears surrounded by boxes of chocolate and candy, stuffed toys and heart-shaped balloons. It looked kind of silly, but it was kind of sweet and romantic as well.

Sakura began to feel a little cold. The weather was still chilly, and her jacket probably wasn't enough. Syaoran must have felt her shivering, since he put his arm round her shoulders. "I'm glad you joined the play. I've had a graet time tonight," Sakura sighed as she lay her head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

Syaoran just kept quiet, unsure about what to say or do. Finally, he turned to face her and whispered a comforting "Me too, Sakura", before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss. Sakura was taken aback, but she got into the moment and slowly closed her eyes before kissing him back. They just stood there under the streetlights, kissing like they were starring in some old black-and-white Hollywood flick. Sakura almost expected some old movie star to tap dance down the sidewalk, singing some funny old love song.

Aftera pretty long embarrassed silence when they parted lips, they walked back to Syaoran's car. As they climmbed inside, Sakura broke the awkward silence. "Oh... My head is spinning." Syaoran blinked at her and leant over to give her a little massage. "Mine too, but in a good way." He whispered in her ear, sending warm tingles down her spine. When he pulled away, Sakura spied a cheeky glint in his eyes. "Or maybe it's brainfreeze from that milkshake you had," Syaoran joked as he started the car. Sakura gave him a small punch on the arm as they pulled away from the curb. "Oh, be quiet."

* * *

"...kura. Sakura! You awake?" That voice. Syaoran.

Rubbing her sleep-heavy eyes, Sakura let out a small yawn. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was Syaoran opening the passenger's side door for her. She peered past him and spotted the familiar oak door and her favourite lounge chair sitting on the porch. She was home. Syaoran helped her out of the car and walked her to the door, holding her hand.

"Thanks for eveything." Sakura whispered as she reached for the doorknob. But Syaoran gripped her hand and gave her another impassioned kiss. "No, thank _you,_" he said as he slowly ran his forefinger down her cheek, giving her the good kind of shivers. As he started down the path, Syaoran turned back to Sakura. "You know, you taste just like strawberries."

* * *

"Out kind of late, aren't you, Sakura?" Fujitaka emerged from the kitchen, wearing his bathrobe and holding a glass of milk.

"Dad!" Sakura glanced at the cuckoo clock on the living room wall. It was nearly twelve-thirty. "Wow. It's already this late?" She asked absently. She felt as if she were floating on air.

Fujitaka looked slightly amused. "Depends on your perspective, I suppose."

"Sorry," Sakura said meekly. "But I has a really great time tonight, and you should be happy to know that Syaoran is a total gentleman. I feel like I'm on cloud nine."

Fujitaka smiled with what appeared to be relief. "Well, that's good to hear, honey. You better get some rest. You have school tomorrow. Now I better get this up to your mom. Goodnight."

* * *

There! Chapter 6 up and Chapter 7 is in progress. Thank you fo all the readers of my fanfic! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and they give me the encouragement and energy to do this story. Chapter 7 will be up ASAP, and I sincerely apologise for not posting this chapter earlier(I had 5 CAs last week). I have a poll on my profile, and it's kind of important, so if you guys could make a quick visit it'll help lots. Tootles!

-Yorokobi Hearts


End file.
